Project Angel
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Jim Hawkins is an agent to A.I.M., a secret organization, who has a mission that could change his life and change a life of a  certain redhead girl. From the series that brought you Curse of the Lions this is one story you don't want to miss
1. Chapter 1

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

(Jim's POV)

I sighed and I walked through the doors of A.I.M. oh A.I.M. means Armored Investigating Missions. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Jim Hawkins and I am an agent of A.I.M. My family works with this secret organization or some of my family still does. My grandparents Jane and Silver Hawkins retired from the agency and now living on a small island of paradise.

My mother and father, Sinbad and Sarah, still work for the agency but they knew their kids would handle. Yea I got a brother and sister, Kayley, she's the field agent like me, and Milo, and he's a tech genius of all of the agency's weapons and gadgets.

My team was the best, Cale Tucker, hacker and intelligence with martial arts, Doyle Blackwell, once was a crooked mercenary till I convinced him to join A.I.M. and his specialty is Black OPS and knowing what the underworld organizations are up to. Fiskerton, maybe a cute cat mixed gorilla but don't let that fool you he's a tough guy. Flynn Rider his abilities are stealth and this guy can make you sure that he never existed in the first place. My abilities stealth, combat, and weaponry.

But it's been awhile since we had a mission and the team went off in their solo missions. I said as I walked in the building, "Well, I wondered what the director wants me for." Preston B. Whitmore is the director of A.I.M. and he was the main founder of this organization. I think that within a few more years he might retire and go to his little hut. I went up in the elevator and headed for his office. When I saw him as I entered his office I said seriously, "James Hawkins, sir." Whitmore said with a smile as he sat down, "Ah, Jim, good to see you. Well done on your last mission."

I said with a smile, "Thank you, sir." Whitmore said seriously, "Jim, I have a mission for you and this time I bringing back your team." I was surprised to hear this and I asked curiously, "Can I ask why you are bringing my team back together?" Whitmore said seriously as he handed me a folder, "This mission requires more than one man and what better to have team Hawkins back in action." I opened the file and I couldn't believe who was in this folder. It was Ariel, my friend and my crush. I said softly, "Ariel…"

Whitmore said with a smile, "Ah, so you know the target." I asked seriously and curiously, "Target?" Whitmore explained seriously after he sighed, "You see Jim the enemy of our organization, the Shadow, have been working on a top secret project. We don't know what that project is just yet but we do know they are after her." I asked seriously, "What would they want with Ariel?" Whitmore said seriously as he leaned in on his chair, "That's for you and your team to found out and hopefully stop this project before gets out of hand and spread to the public." I closed the file and I said seriously, "I accept the mission, Director." Whitmore smiled and said as he leaned back on his chair, "The answer I expect from a Hawkins. Good luck, agent."

I left his office and I had to change out of my black and white uniform and changed into my black t-shirt, baggy pine pants, dark brown combat boots, and my dark black jacket. I sighed as I locked up my locker, "Well, another day at the office."

I got in the jet that Whitmore hired and I got on the jet and saw my old team. Fisk mumbled happily as he rushed over to me and I said with a smile as Fisk hugged me, "Good to see you too, Fisk." Doyle said with a smirk, "It's been awhile Jim. Last time we were on a mission together we had go after the Court of Miracles." I said with a smile, "Hey, Doyle." I saw with a smirk and asked, "Aren't you gonna say hi to your best friend?"

I said with a smirk, "I thought you disappeared on me, Flynn." Flynn said with a smirk still on his face, "Hey, its part of my job." Cale said with a smile, "Not that I enjoy the reunion but I do miss being left out." I chuckled and I said with a grin, "You're important part of the team, Cale."

Doyle asked seriously as I sat down across from my team, "So what's the mission, Jim?" I explained seriously as I pulled out my PDA and show the file Whitmore showed me, "The enemy of our organization, the Shadow, have been working on a top secret project. We don't know what that project is just yet but we do know they are after Ariel."

Fisk murmured with a smirk and made kissing faces. I said annoyed as I hid the blush on my face, "No she's not my girlfriend, Fisk." Doyle asked with a smirk, "You sure about that, Jim?" I sighed and explained, "I haven't seen Ariel in five years." Flynn said seriously, "That's when you started your training at A.I.M." I sighed and said honestly and sadly, "I never got to say goodbye to her."

Fisk murmured sadly and I said with a smile, "Don't worry Fisk. I'll see her again." We all heard a ringing tone and I touched my PDA and Milo said with a smile, "Hey, little bro." I said with a grin, "Hey, big bro." Milo said with a smile, "I see you and the rest of your team is here. I wanted to say that pop and mom will be at home." I asked curiously, "What about our sister?" Milo said seriously, "She's still in the Pridelands on a mission." I asked curiously, "What about our grandparents?" Milo said with a grin, "They're still at Atlantis on their honeymoon."

Doyle said seriously, "Not that I enjoy the family info but Milo the gadgets." Milo sighed and said seriously, "The gadgets and weapons should be at our home and they have been marked with your name on it." Milo turned to look at me and said with a smile, "Say hi to mom and pop for me." Milo signed off and Fisk murmured happily and excitedly and Cale said with a smirk, "I don't blame you Fisk. This is gonna be fun." Doyle asked curiously, "So Jim what are you gonna do while we try to discover what the Shadow's project is?" I said seriously, "I have to make sure that they don't get Ariel while you guys investigate what Shadow's project is." Fisk murmured seriously and I said with a smile, "Don't worry, Fisk. I'll be okay." 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

(Ariel's POV)

I yawned softly as the sun hit my eyes through my bedroom window and I said sleepily as I got out of bed, "Time for school." I walked over to my dresser and put on my school uniform. It was light aqua and I let my hair down today. I looked at the photo of my mother and said with a small smile, "I'm going to school, mom. Watch over dad while he's at work." I then looked at the photo of my old friend Jim when we were younger and I sighed sadly.

I said worried, "I wish you were here, Jim. I do miss you a lot." I then looked at the clock and I said worried as I left my room and head down the stairs, "Oh, I'm gonna be late." My father came out of the kitchen with a coffee mug filled with his milk coffee as he said with an amused and stern tone, "You're going to be late." I said hurryingly as I passed by him, "I know daddy. Love you." I left my home and headed for Montressor High as I ran with all my might.

I saw my friend, Tiana as she waited for me at the main doors of the school. Tiana said with a smile as she ran beside me, "We're so going to be late." I said with sincerity as we headed for our class, "I was saying goodbye to my mother and Jim." Tiana said with an honest smile as we approached the classroom door, "I'm sure the new teacher will understand."

I asked curiously as Tiana opened the door and we entered in the classroom, "New teacher? What happened to Merlin?" Tiana explained as we headed towards Charlotte who was talking to her boyfriend, Kuzco, "Merlin had to retire from teaching because of teaching for nearly forty years." Charlotte squealed and said with a cheerful tone, "We get a cool teacher and I bet the girls who are single are gonna squeal when they see him."

I asked curiously as Tiana and I sat in our desk, "So who's the new teacher?" We then heard a male voice as the voice said seriously as the students did what they were told, "Okay class settle down. No horsing around." We saw the teacher coming in and he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green vest with a white formal shirt and brown formal pants.

I saw most of the girls squealing quietly and blushing. The man said with a smile, "My name is Dimitri Hawkins. But you may call me Mr. H." My eyes widen with excitement and I hoped that our new teacher knew my old friend. It's been five years that Jim left Montressor and I haven't heard a word from him since the day he left.

_**Jim said sadly as he held on tight with a suitcase, "I'm going away Ariel." I said sadly as I hugged him, "I'm gonna miss you, Jim."**_

After class was over, I walked over to Dimitri and I asked sincerely, "Mr. H, do you know Jim Hawkins?" Dimitri chuckled and said with a smile, "I do. He's my nephew." I asked worried, "Do you know when he'll be back?" Dimitri said hopefully as he looked at the clock, "I think he would be here today or tomorrow." I then heard Hiccup's voice and him being annoyed, "Come on Ariel you can flirt with the teacher later." I sighed and said with a smile, "Well, if you do see Jim. Tell him that Ariel misses him."

Dimitri said with a smile as he packed his things in the suitcase, "I'll do that." I left the classroom and I lightly punched Hiccup on his right arm. Hiccup complained after he winced from my punch, "Ow. Thanks for the punch." I said seriously after I went into my locker and grab my bag of books, "I wasn't flirting with Mr. H. I was wondering where Jim was." Hiccup sighed and said seriously, "Jim's not gonna come back, Ariel. It's been five years since he left and made you cry."

I sighed and said seriously before I left, "I know he's gonna come back because Mr. H told me he was." Hiccup sighed and said apologetically as he caught up with me, "Ariel, I'm sorry. It's just after he left ya…you didn't deserve that." I sighed and I felt something nuzzle me and I smiled as I turned around to see Toothless with his gummy smile. I said with a smile as I scratched behind his head with my right hand, "Hey, Toothless. How are you?"

Toothless cooed and lick the side of my right cheek. Hiccup said with a smile as Toothless nuzzled the side of my head, "You know we can go flying later on?" I looked at my watch and I said sadly, "As much as I want to I can't." Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Daddy issues?" I lightly laughed and said with a smile, "You can say that."

Hiccup said honestly before I left for home, "You know Ariel there's nothing I wouldn't do to help you." I smiled and said as I left, "Yea, see you tomorrow Hiccup." I headed for home and I went inside the home as I said with a smile, "I'm home." I heard my father saying from the kitchen, "Ariel there's someone on the phone for you." I asked curiously as I took off my jacket, "Who is it?" My father said with a smile as he handed me the phone, "An old friend."

I looked at him confused and I asked worried, "Hello?" I head Jim's voice saying on the other line, "_Hey, Ariel. Miss me?_" I said with a smile and cheerfully, "Jim! It's good to hear from you." Jim said after he chuckled, "_Yeah, it's been five years. Sorry you know how boarding school is._"

I lightly laughed and I said with happiness, "Your uncle told me you would be home today or tomorrow." I think Jim nearly cursed and said annoyed, "_I was gonna surprise you but my Uncle had to open his big mouth._" I said with a smile, "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Jim said before he hanged up the phone, "_I'll see you there._"

I then hanged the phone up and kissed my dad on the cheek and said with a smile, "Thank you, daddy." Dad said with a smile, "You're welcome." Before I left, my father said sternly, "Ariel, you better tell Jim that I got my eye on him." I said with a smile, "Oh, daddy." My dad chuckled and said as he began to read the newspaper, "Goodnight, Ariel."

I said as I headed up to my bedroom, "Goodnight dad." As I went into my bedroom I looked at the picture of my mother and I said with a smile, "Well, mom. Jim's coming home."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

(Jim's POV)

I yawned and I looked out my window to see we were landing near by the Benbow Inn. I said after I yawned and got up, "Okay, everyone get up. We're here." Fisk yawned and murmured groggily as Cale said sleepily as he ruffled his hair, "Come on, Jim. Give us a break." Doyle said groggily as he kicked Cale out of bed, "Come on blondie. We gotta follow Jim otherwise our butts are on a silver platter." Cale groaned and Fisk murmured as he saw the Inn and I said seriously, "Fisk our gear is there in my home."

The jet opened the door and I walked down the stairs as did the rest of my team. I knocked on the door and my mother opened it as she said with a smile, "Jim, you're back." Sarah then gave me a hug and I said with a smile as I returned the hug, "It's good to be back mom." I saw my father coming down the stairs and saw a grin on his face. Sinbad said with a smile, "Well, looks whose back." I said with a smirk, "Hey old man. See you're still in your prime." My mother looked over my shoulder as she said with a smile, "Hello, boys."

Fisk murmured happily and Doyle said as he came in, "Nice to see ya Mrs. H." Cale said with a smile as he followed Doyle, "Nice to see you, Mrs. Hawkins." Fisk murmured happily as he waved hi. Sarah said with a smile, "It's good to see you again Fiskerton." Doyle grabbed his gear and said as he left, "Okay I'm out of here." Jim asked with a smirk as he joked, "What no goodbye kiss?"

Doyle said seriously before he left, "Time to get going Cale." I asked confused after Cale took his bag, "What's with Doyle?" Cale said with a smile as he followed Doyle, "You know how he is. He's always grumpy when he doesn't get his sleep." Fiskerton mumbled cheerfully and I said seriously with my arms crossed, "No you are not going to Montressor High." Fisk murmured defensively and I said as I tried to convince him to go with the rest of the team, "Look Fisk I know you wanna be my back up but you need to stay with the team."

Fisk murmured sadly and I said with a smile before I patted his back, "Hey if I get stuck with a history test I'll call ya for back up." Fisk murmured happily and took his bag as he headed with the rest of my team. I asked with a smile my mother, "So did you leave my room the way it was?" My mother lightly laughed and said with a smile as she leaded me up to my room when the old man and we went inside, "Yeah, the way you left it after you left for A.I.M. academy."

I looked in my room and it was clean but it had lots of dust and I saw picture of Ariel and I when we were kids. I picked up the picture and sighed as I remembered when I left for the academy. I knew that I wanted to be part of the family business but I didn't know I would leave Ariel…the only girl I cared about. Sarah said with a smile as she came to my side, "She missed you every day and wondered how you were doing."

I sighed and said seriously as I put down the picture, "Mom you know we can't tell who we are or what we do." My mom said with a smile before she gave me a hug, "I know honey. I was out in the field with your father and part of me wanted to tell the public. But your dad pointed out that we need to keep the agency safe from the public eye."

I return the hug to my mother and I said seriously happy, "It's good to be home, mom." Sarah asked with a smile as she left, "How about I make breakfast then you transfer to Montressor High?" I smiled and nodded my head. I sensed someone in my room and sighed and said with a grin, "Come out Flynn." Flynn groaned asked as he came off the ceiling, "How'd know it was me?" I laughed and said with a grin, "Because I know you."

Flynn pulled out hid PDA and said seriously as he showed the image of Triton Manor, "I looked at the security in that place. It's almost as tight as Fort Knox." I asked surprised, "You couldn't get in?" Flynn said with a grin, "I said almost." Flynn zoomed in on a panel hidden on the side of the house and explained with a grin, "This is the panel for the security in that place and the only fingerprints I found were Triton's and Ariel's."

I asked concerned, "Has anyone try to break in?" Flynn said seriously as he check the security, "Not one thief has gotten pass the security and that's including the dogs." I asked curiously, "The dogs?" Flynn zoomed in on two dog houses and showed Pluto and Balto, who were sleeping in their doghouses. I winced at them and Flynn asked concerned, "You okay, Jim?" I explained seriously, "Balto and Pluto, they might be trouble." Flynn chuckled and said with a grin, "Oh, right. You had trouble with them when you were a kid."

I said defensively, "Hey I was kid when they chased me down." Flynn laughed and said as he closed his PDA, "And you had your shorts ripped to shreds." I said annoyed and a bit ticked off, "Get out." Flynn said as he holds his side and left, "Alright, but, you should catch up with Ariel." I sighed and fell back on my bed. I looked back at the picture of Ariel and me and smiled when I thought going back to the beach.

(Ariel's POV)

I woke up as I yawned and stretched. I had bed head again and brushed out my hair. I heard Balto and Pluto barking as I said with a smile and looking at the picture of my mother, "Okay, mom time to feed the dogs." I went downstairs in my school uniform and feed Balto and Pluto their dog food. My father asked as he read the morning newspaper, "What time will you be home?"

I said as I looked at my schedule, "Um, I'm gonna be a little late. I have singing practice after school with the girls." My father yelled as he drank his coffee and I head out the door, "Make sure your cell is on!" I ran towards Montressor High and saw Hiccup with Toothless flying high. I yelled as I waved at them, "Be on time, Hiccup!" Hiccup gave me the thumbs up and went ahead of me. I then heard a familiar voice, "Ariel!"

I turned to see Jim Hawkins, my old friend who I haven't seen in so long, he looked different. He was in the Montressor High uniform and he had a ponytail. He looked like he worked out a bit and I said with a smile, "It's good to see you again, Jim." Jim chuckled and said with a grin as he held his bag, "Yeah, same here. I can't believe you gave up those pigtails and let your hair down." I said defensively with a pout and with my arms crossed, "Well, I grew up. I started to have fashion sense at thirteen." Jim chuckled and said as he ruffled my hair with a smile, "Okay. I'm sorry, Ari."

I looked at Jim's hand and realize it was bigger and rougher. I knew that Jim wasn't a little boy anymore but why did it feel different? I asked curiously as I walked with him, "Where did you go to school all this time?" Jim said as scratched the back of his head, "My parents sent me off to a private school. They thought I could get a better education." I asked sadly and concerned, "Why didn't you come back for the holidays?"

Jim's eyes wavered and said with a small sad smile, "Well, it was complicated." I then reached for his hand and he looked surprised as I said with a frown, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't say anything." Jim squeezed my hand and said with a small smile, "its okay. I'm just glad I got to see you again."

As soon as we reached towards the school, we let go and Jim asked with a small grin as he held his schedule, "Do you know where my first class is?" I looked at his schedule and it was the exact same schedule as mine. I said as I looked at it, "We have science class with Professor Lockwood." Jim said with a grin as we walked into the school, "Hopefully I can pass this class." At elementary school, he was the worse at science and I had to help with his homework. It looks like I was going to help him again.

Charlotte waved at me and said with a smile and saw Jim, "I see you and Jim caught up." I said with a small smile as I sat next to her, "A little bit. Maybe this weekend we'll really catch up." Kuzco teased with a smirk, "Sounds like date for the two lovebirds." I said defensively with a blush, "It's not a date Kuzco. We're just catching up is all." Kuzco childishly laughed and smirked as Charlotte said with a pout and lightly hit Kuzco, "Oh, shut it, Kuz."

I looked down to see Jim taking out his notebook and pencil as he was ready for class. Professor Lockwood came in and said with a grin, "Good morning, class." Professor Lockwood brought out a new machine and asked as he hooked it up, "Now can anyone tell me how we can converge water into solid ice cube?" I was about to raise my hand until Jim spoke, "You have to freeze it to a very low temperature, about ten degrees. The water slowly and surly will freeze overtime."

Professor Lockwood said with a smile as he poured water into the machine, "Excellent, props to the new student." I was surprised that Jim could answer it so quickly and Professor Lockwood's machine was fizzing out and the Professor yelled, "Everyone get out!" I ran out with Charlotte and Kuzco to the gym, hoping that the Professor can fix his machine.

(Jim's POV)

I sighed and said as I pulled the plug, "You've could've come up with a better question." Flint sighed as he rubbed his eyes and said defeated, "I know. I know, but it was the only way to get one on one with you." I explained seriously as he fixed the machine, "Flint, in the rules of A.I.M, you have to make sure your equipment is functional as your brain." Flint explained seriously, "And in case you've forgot, I'm a level four A.I.M agent. You on the other hand are a level two A.I.M. agent." I sighed and asked as he finally fixed the machine, "Did you get any information when I enrolled here?"Flint said seriously as he projected the hologram and closed the curtains, "I checked the background on every teacher here at this school and only one came up in the Shadow organization wanted files. Eric Prince."

I looked at the guy and I knew I didn't like him at the time as Flint continued to talk, "This guy is wanted in Atlantis, Pridelands and Atlantica. He has thirteen warrants on him and let's just say to numerous to count what they are." I asked seriously and curiously, "What does he do?" Flint went to the next image where he showed the students singing and said worried, "He's the music teacher and Miss Triton has singing practice with him and her friends today, after school."

I sighed and rubbed my face while think of how I gotta keep Ariel out of his hands. I then said as I shook Flint's hand, "Thanks, Flint. I'll keep an eye on her." Before I opened the door, Flint said worried with his arms crossed, "You know what's gonna happen…if you get to close." I sighed and said as I looked over my shoulder, "I know." I left the classroom and I remembered what rule that A.I.M told us: Never get too personal with the client otherwise you'll be off the mission.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


End file.
